


Duck!

by hexgoldyloins



Series: Kylux oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Mild Smut, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins
Summary: College!AU: Kylo had attended the same lecture as Hux, which had surprised him completely. Kylo had asked him out after a couple of weeks of lectures, to which Hux had been a bit hesitant. He agreed in the end.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Duck!

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, english is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Part of Kylux Positivity Week, Day 4: Second chances.

“Why are you even into me?” Hux wheezed as he was pushed against a dorm room. Hearing some rattling behind him, and not feeling any hands on him, he turned around to face a black-haired man. He had crouched down and was looking for something from his drawers.

He was tall, his hair was a mess and he was muscular like Greek gods. Hux wasn’t exactly comparing them to each other - he knew his own worth or at least told himself he did. He was just surprised why on earth a man as handsome as Kylo wanted anything to do with him.

“What’s your name? I don’t know why I wanna fuck you”, Kylo said over his shoulder and continued muttering under his breath to himself as the scrambled for a condom, “I just need to get you out of my head...” 

Fuck, he was too distracted, almost forgot the ... “Hang on, I need to find some lube.”

The scrawny red-haired man sighed and pushed himself off the door. The magic was gone. He had already gotten to his head and now his erection was almost gone too. Of course, Kylo Ren did not know his name. He was just a book nerd from the electronic’s lecture, which they both shared.

“I’m assuming you didn’t exactly choose the lecture yourself?” he groaned and started gathering his things. When they had rushed through the door Kylo had thrown his bag to the bed from where it had bounced to the floor. The contents had scattered a bit over here and there, so he had to peek under the desk to locate his phone.

“Huh?” Kylo asked while rummaging his night table. “Oh, right. Not exactly, yeah..” 

Not surprising. Hux sneered at the dark man as he got up. He shouldn’t be wondering what Kylo saw in him, it was actually quite the opposite. What did he see in that buff man? They shared no interests, no lectures, really, and they were nothing alike. Hux should hold himself up to a higher standard. That’s what his parents would tell him too.

Looking at Kylo’s legs and up at his … Hux couldn’t deny that he looked so damn good in those jogging pants of his, which were just the right amount of loose on him.

“Finally found it. Okay, come here.” As Kylo turned around, he looked at Hux all confused as he closed the distance with a couple of steps, “Babe? Uhh… Whacha doing there?”

Finding it hard to decide between being petty and pouting for Kylo not knowing his name, or getting annoyed at the word ‘babe’, Hux didn’t say anything as he lift his bag to his shoulder.

Kylo made a short laugh that was mixed with disbelief, “I don’t think you wanna do that, babe.” He put the lube and condom to the desk next to him.

“What are you on about?” the red-haired man asked all confused, “and who do you think you’re calling a babe? Stop that, at once. I am nobody’s ‘babe’!” 

Suddenly the curly-haired man jumped towards him while holding his arms open wide and blurted out, “Hux, duck!”

Both of them fell to the floor, trying their best not to crack their skulls on any of the furniture around in the small space. It’s not as if Hux had been anticipating that tackle, nor that he was very familiar with the verb “to duck down”. For all he knew, Kylo was afraid of ducks and one had just appeared to his room.

After a moment of not knowing what just had happened, Hux started breathing raggedly, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. He looked at Kylo next to him, who had already lifted his head up and was staring at where Hux had just been standing.

What was it with this huge man! He had to get away from here right now, this man was delirious - insane - crazy!

Bringing his both hands up and gathering himself from the floor, still keeping his gaze very intently on the same spot, Kylo whispered, “Hux. See the terrarium on my desk? Open it. Just slide the glass. But move slowly.”

Hux glanced to the left of him and turned to see a glass box on the table. Indeed, there was some sort of terrarium there. Trying to calm his breath he looked back at Kylo and gathered himself from the floor to do as asked.

Kylo didn’t say another word, he concentrated taking calm calculated steps gently to the bookcase next to the front door. He reached out his hands and Hux could see his shoulders relaxing the moment he seemed to cup something in his hands.

Surely, it was not a duck.

“There we go, baby… “ Kylo cooed as he let something slip from his hands to the terrarium. It was an orange snake.

“That’s … That’s the babe. You have a pet snake.” Hux couldn’t completely hide the disappointment from his voice and he immediately bit his cheek to push down the blush from getting annoyed.

Sliding the glass door closed and placing a lock on it, Kylo huffed a peal of laughter.

“Yeah, this is … Uh, nevermind, where were we?” a hint of embarrassment coloured his face as he turned around and looked to the floor before walking past Hux to the bed.

Wait. There was a piece of tape at the bottom of the glass door, with a name written on it.

A realisation hit Hux.

Kylo had called him by his name. Granted, it was his last name, but nevertheless.

He turned to follow Kylo with his eyes as confusion spread on his face, “Kylo, why exactly did you take the electronics lecture?” He placed his bag on the floor.

“I needed some extra classes, that’s all. Come here … Or are you still thinking of leaving?” the man sounded a bit disappointed and if Hux hadn’t known better he’d say he was sounding almost sad.

“See, I don’t think that’s it. You just called me by my last name.” He took a few steps towards the man, who was leaning his head against the wall in an awkward way, while slowly spreading his thighs apart.

“On top of that, you have a snake, which is curiously the same colour as my hair”, he continued with a lower voice while pressing his hands on Kylo’s knees and sliding them further up. They both were staring at each other intently with half-lidded eyes.

“It’s a very common colour for corn snakes…” Kylo countered before taking his lower lip between his teeth while his hips started making up and down wave-like motion, inviting Hux to come hither.

“And you’ve named him Armitage, what’s your reason for that?” A small smile curled Hux’s lips as he looked at Kylo’s cock making a visual presentation of itself bobbing inside his grey pants. Was he not wearing any underpants, god, the thought made his mouth water.

He climbed on top of Kylo, straddling his thighs and grinding himself against him. He could already feel himself getting hard as his body still remembered their encounter just a moment ago.

“Mmmhhh…” Kylo moaned, biting his lip again and guiding Hux back and forth while moving his own hips in reaction to the friction.

“Not so fast, stud. First, you’re going to answer my questions. Do you still remember what I asked?” Hux smiled devilishly to eyes that were already closed from the tiniest pleasure. The angle Kylo was leaning against the wall wasn’t the best - Kylo had to push himself off it and lay on the bed to be able to speak.

“Mmhh… Hux, uh… It’s hard to concentrate”, Kylo tried but continued after feeling how the pressure from his groin was immediately further away, “I-- I took that class because I saw you were there ... “ Kylo muttered while continuing to grind his now completely hard bulge against Hux.

“I knew it!” the ginger croaked suddenly jumping off of him with victory splashed on his face. It had been an easy win, in the end, but a victory nevertheless. Kylo Ren was cock over heels for him! 

“No, wait, what are you--” Damn, had he just lost this beautiful scary guy after months of thinking about him? Finally, he had had the guts to walk up to him and ask him out, was this really the way he screwed it up?

“Ohh, don’t worry, baby. I’m just getting rid of my clothes. I’d suggest you do the same unless you’re only into grinding and petty blowjobs?” Hux glanced back at him, flicking his tongue out in a childish manner.

“Your tongue is pierced. You have a piercing on your tongue”, Kylo stared at him with wide eyes, his voice starting getting hectic, “Blowjob. Yes. I need you to blow me, right now. I need your eager tongue on my cock and your mmnhh---” The thought was too much. Kylo rolled on his back and pushed his eyes closed.

“Calm down, stud. Breathe a little, why don’t you? Your brains need more oxygen. Didn’t I just tell you I came here to fuck?” 

And with that, Hux was very happy to give Kylo a second chance.


End file.
